


All That Is Left

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: He's going to die in space. He'd accepted it, his clock is almost up. There's nothing left for him...not anymore...





	All That Is Left

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself :3  
> The trailer killed me and this is my response to it :')

_" Hey Miss Potts, if you find this recording......don't feel bad about this. Part of the journey is the ending. Just for the record being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. Food and water ran out four days ago....oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. When i drift off, I will dream about you. It's always you."_

Tony tapped his helmet again staring at it for a moment.  _I'm sorry Pepper_. He clicked the helmet ending his message and lend against the wall.  _This is it for me. He's_  going to die in space. He'd accepted it, his clock is almost up. There's nothing left for him...not anymore...Tony tried and damn did he try but it didn't matter, nothing matter. Thanos won and Tony lost, everything.  Peter, Stephen, Quill, Tony heart ached not even sure who else was gone. Tears started rolling down his face feeling Pepper didn't make it either. Tony choked out a sob as he grabbed his helmet hugging tightly to his chest. 

_This is all my fucking fault......I'm-I'm so sorry Pepper, Peter, Stephen..._

Tony broke down he wanted to delete the recording. Nobody will find him, nobody give a damn, not after everything he couldn't prevent. Tony was glad his end was near all the suffering and pain will be gone. Only thing left would be his body, Tony hope he die in his sleep the last good thing he'll ever get.  Before he let sleep take over he lifted the helmet contemplated deleted the recording.  _But what if-Who cares  your body be nothing but bones. Get rid of it._  Tony took a deep breath as his finger gentle rubbed over the button. He softly counted from ten, " 7...6...5...4...3.." His finger lifted up at count of two, "....1-"

" Hello Stark."

Tony dropped his helmet hearing the low voice. He looked up seeing the mad titan wearing the gauntlet with all six stones. Tony rubbed his eyes wondering if he'd finally lost it. " This is no dream Stark." Thanos replied walking closer to the defeated man. Tony chuckled which quickly turned into a fit of laughter. Thanos felt  pitied for the human. " Finally come to kill me huh? Well I'm ready big guy." Tony weakly stood up and spread out his arms welcoming death, " Put me out of my mercy." Thanos shook his head, the poor thing all that respect he had for the human. The titan patted Tony's head out of sympathy. Tony was  _confused_ at the gesture he backed away.

" W-what are you waiting for!? FINISH ME DAMN IT!"

Tony punched Thanos stomach even though it was ineffective.  _Fucking bastard_. " KILL ME YOU MONSTER!"  Tony landed other punch and kick at the titan. " YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I WANT IT TO END! YOU HERE ME **END!!!"** Tony dropped to his knees sobbing as he cling onto Thanos' leg. " There's nothing left for me...nothing."  His fight was gone, Tony didn't care about dying peacefully anymore. Thanos could strangle the life out of him and that be just fine with Tony. But the titan didn't harm him just another pet against his head. " Why aren't you killing me?" Thanos gave a sad smile, " I'm sorry to disappoint you Stark. However I didn't come to take your life." Tony sighed removing himself from the titans leg.

"Then what hell are you here for then huh? Mock me? Take even more away from me? Well bad news  _buddy_ this is all that's left of me."

Tony gestured at his body because it was the truth. There's nothing the titan could take or claim from him,  _right?_   " I came to get you Stark.  _ **Only you.**_ " Tony looked up at Thanos curious for the reason, " Why?" Thanos cupped Tony's face gently. " You deserve better than this." He whispered rubbing his thumb against  Tony's tear stained face. " Everything will be better my pet, I promise." Tony broke down again,  _so that's what he wanted the cruet fucker._  

" Fine."

" Fine?"

" Better than this shithole right?"

Thanos smiled kissing Tony's forehead. " Glad to hear my pet. Now let's go home and get you some food."  Tony was picked up bridal style as a blue aura surrounded them. Tony closed his eyes with faint smile on his face.

_Maybe I did die....this is my personal hell now. It's for the best I suppose...._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tony....  
> Seriously A4 better stop making my baby suffer. HE BETTER LIVE TOO OR I SWEAR TO GOD


End file.
